


If I Just Lay Here For A Minute

by Aurealis



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Awesome Pepper Potts, Broken Families, Depression, Gen, Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Stealing, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-05-31 20:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15127103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurealis/pseuds/Aurealis
Summary: May is no longer mentally fit to care for Peter so the boy moves in with Tony and Pepper. The new family faces challenges in many forms but the biggest challenge is Peter's well-being. He does not belong or so he believes.





	1. If I just lay here for a minute

**Author's Note:**

> This little ficlet came to me, might continue it, might not. It is supposed to be slightly abstract and frankly, I kinda like it

”Remember, social worker comes here at 4 so you come home straight from school.”

Peter nodded into his waffles. 

“That means no shortcuts, no patrolling, no loitering, no Spidermanning-“

“Is that even a word?”

“It is now. You will go the route I have shown you, walk like a normal human being, where people can see you. You will keep your tracker on, phone reachable. You will not go to any store, shop, café, mall or any closed space that is located anywhere in New York City or the route. You will not stop for anything other but red lights and I am serious about this kid, I don’t care if aliens jump out of the sky, you will come straight here, got it?”

“Wow,” Pepper said in astonishment. “That was comprehensive.”

“This boy is the master of finding loopholes,” Tony pointed at the teenager. Peter merely snorted annoyed and downed his orange juice in one go. 

“Where is the suit?”

“In my room,” the boy rose from the table and dropped his dishes to the sink. He rinsed them and was about to start washing them when he remembered. He was no longer in Queens, he was in Stark Tower and here was a dishwasher.

The adults noticed the teen’s movements stop and him entering his own little world. Minor anxiety attack.

“I have a meeting but I will come here as soon as possible,” Pepper reached over the boy to place her coffee cup down, he arm brushed Peter’s and he snapped back into attention. 

“It’s okay,” Peter shrugged and grabbed his backbag. He knew he had everything but he needed to check. “We will manage.”

“That is right,” Tony stood up and wrapped his arm around the boy’s shoulders. “Peter and I make a killer team. She will be eating from our hand.”

“Or he.”

“All the social workers we’ve seen so far have been female.”

“It might be male this time.”

“I hope not,” The man shook his head. “Ladies I can handle, men I don’t trust.”

Peter could not help laughing.

“I’m serious!” Tony gently pulled the boy’s hair, it did not hurt, it was their little thing. “Men are intimidated by me. They will look for the little things like dirty dishes or dust on  
the table.”

“They don’t have resources for that,” Peter shook his head. “They just make sure I am fed and relatively in one piece. Actually, they won’t even care about the fed part. They only care about what I tell them.”

“So what do you tell them,” Tony asked nervously. Peter looked him in the eyes.

“That I want to be here and you want me here.”

The man smiled affectionately and pulled the kid to him. He rested his hand on the back of Peter’s head and pulled him closer.

“It will be alright, bud,” he whispered into the boy’s ear. “One way or another.”

Peter nodded against his mentor’s chest. No longer was he merely his mentor, it was temporary guardianship until May got better.

 

School day is filled with his favorite classes, talks with Ned and sympathetic glances from his teachers. At lunch he eats a prepacked meal, Mr Stark insists that school lunch is not enough to sustain his metabolism and he is correct. Peter had fainted enough times until they figured out the right portions to support his growing body. Enough protein, carbon hydrates and fats to keep his muscles working and some greens for good measure.

“Wow,” Tony says as the elevator dings and Peter steps out. “You’re actually on time. This has never happened before!”

“Well, I did promise you.”

He shrugs off his coat and bag and takes a seat at the countertop. He does not bother with a stool, he enjoys being higher than Tony for a change.

The man finishes brewing coffee. There are macarons, plain chocolate chip cookies and other assortments Peter does not know the name of.

“You are really trying to impress them.”

The man opens the refrigerator and tosses the boy a bottle of sparkling water.

“They do important job, we need to reward them.”

Peter might have believed his words had Tony not taken out the biggest chocolate cake he had ever seen. On it were chips of edible gold.

“Looks good, right?” The man smirked at the boy’s flabbergasted expression. “It has vanilla crème filling with mango sauce.”

“You’re trying to bribe them!”

“What, no!” Tony acts shocked. “I just thought everyone would like it. Furthermore, it is a reward for you.”

“Bribing is not a healthy way to raise a child,” Peter took a macaron before Tony could slap his fingers. 

“Clint swore on holy trinity: menace, blackmail and bribery.”

Peter decided not to comment, there was no changing Tony’s mind when he was like this. Usually, he enjoyed banter with Tony but his attention was quickly snatched away by two huge sandwiches the man had premade for him.

“Besides, food is never a method of bribery. It is merely a side dish. Money makes the world around.”

 

 

Tony wins the bet. The social worker is a woman, the same one they had last time. An old grandmotherly type, most likely had two days till retirement. She was very considerate and Peter like her. The routine questions were easy: he still had physical therapy (lie), saw a therapist (true), went to all his classes (true) and was fed well (the table spoke for itself). Tony was unreserved with her and offered her seconds of coffee and treats.

“Peter, do you have any questions for me?”

The boy was a bit taken back and didn’t know what to say.

“I like staying with Mr Stark,” he said with a small voice and the woman smiled.

“There is no reason why you should be put in the system. You are very lucky young man to have such good adults by your side.”

Peter nods, holding back tears. He is lucky, not many would be willing to take in a teenager.

Pepper arrives just as they have a round around the house, making sure the place is in adequate shape. Tony tells about the safety measures and Peter shows his room which is spacious but cozy and the wardrobe is filled with more clothes than he can wear in a month.

The visit lasts just over an hour. The social worker tells them there will be no further visits until the guardianship form changes or someone reports them. Peter dreads both of those situations. 

 

At evening he is in his nightclothes and reading a book on the bed. He had a huge to read-list but still his mind wandered back to the old favorites. This time it was Peter Pan, his mother had named him after the character. The boy that never grew up, what irony. Some days he felt far older than his sixteen years.

A knock on the door.

“It’s bedtime, bud.”

Peter sighed but closed the book. He did not need to mark the page, he knew the story by heart and could locate his favorite parts in his sleep. Tony sat on the edge of the bed.

“What kind of day was it?”

He thinks for a moment.

“6.”

“Why?”

The boy shrugs: “It just was.”

The man looked at his feet. Neither knows what to say, although they have gotten far better with their communication over the year they have been acquainted.

“You did good, kid.”

Peter smiled slightly. Tony stood up and spread the covers properly over the boy. He tucked him in tightly, making a cocoon so tight and warm Peter can’t help but laugh. It is a warm sound that resonates from the walls and Tony’s heart swells. He has missed that sound.

“Look at you, a little burrito.”

"I’m not a snack,” The boy giggled.

“Could have fooled me,” The man blinked. “You are too cute for your own good.”

“I’m not cute, I’m tough,” Peter put on his war face and Tony snorts helplessly.

“Yes, tough like a baby kitten,” He ruffles the boy’s already messy hair and plants a kiss on his head. He lingers for a moment and Peter relaxes, enjoying the feeling of someone getting this close to him.

“Sleep tight, buddy.”

“Good night.”

The man shuts off the lights and is about to close the door.

“Tony?”

“Yes?”

Peter is a silent for a moment.

“Could you leave on the light?”

The man nods with sympathy and clicks on the small light that is beside the door. It wouldn’t disturb Peter’s sleep.

“Good night,” he says the last word, knowing that otherwise the boy will start to worry he did something wrong.

 

 

An hour later Tony drops on the bed and Pepper looks at him from her phone.

Neither says anything for a moment. They need not, some of their conversations are wordless and conducted by gestures and gazes. A benefit of knowing each other for decades.

“So no more social workers,” Pepper breaks the ice and broaches the situation.

“No more social workers,” Tony echoes and crosses his arms over his chest. 

“I still can’t believe it,” The woman shakes her head. “I thought it would only be for a few weeks.”

“It appears we were all too optimistic,” Tony’s voice is silent and heavy. “One bridge has been crossed.”

“What if May never gets better?” Pepper asks after a moment. Tony shrugs and shakes his head.

“Then I will apply for permanent guardianship, possibly adoption if Peter is up to it.”

The woman nods and Tony looks at him. There is no concern in his gaze, only determination, he has made his mind long ago and nothing could persuade him otherwise.

“I understand you if this is too much. You committed yourself to me, you didn’t expect a teenager with the package.” 

“Tony,” Pepper sinks down to lay her head on her fiancé’s chest. They kissed, it was not a grand gesture you see in movies but one filled with pure love and emotional connection.

“Just because we are not married doesn’t mean I won’t obey the vows. They say ‘for better or worse’- this is both.”

Ten years ago, Tony Stark could not have believed he could ever be so lucky as to get this incredible woman to stay on his side. Pepper grazed his face with her finger, taking in the fine features.

“You must understand I can’t let Peter down,” Tony said seriously, his eyes revealing the inner pain he felt for the teenager. “He comes first.”

“I wouldn’t want it any other way,” the woman smiles gently. “Anthony Stark, your heart has enough love for both of us.”


	2. Would you stay beside me and hold on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One morning Tony and Peter fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That you for all the comments and kudos! Here is a gift for you amazing people.

“That is not fair!”

Pepper shook her head: she could not deal with a fight without her morning coffee but to get coffee she would need to go to the kitchen, the war zone.  
It had been a bit too peaceful for a few weeks, this commotion had been long coming. Tony had sensed it, Pepper had sensed it and Peter’s frustrations had now boiled over the edge.

She took in a breath and emerged around the corner. Tony and Peter were standing on opposite sides of the counter table, Peter’s gaze was filled with anger at his mentor. Tony was resigned, a forgotten coffee mug on his side.

“Pepper, Tony won’t let me go see Aunt May!” The boy pointed at the man who shook his head.

“The doctor said she is not well enough to take visitors,” Tony was spent. He had tried to reason with the kid numerous times during the morning but nothing could get to Peter’s thick skull.

“You’ve been saying that for months!”

“Kid, I don’t want to keep you away from your aunt. But it is not safe.”

“She wouldn’t hurt me!” The boy stomped his foot. He knew he was acting like a toddler during the terrible twos but right now, he did not care. 

“The doctor said-“

“Doctor said! Doctor said!” Peter screamed and Pepper had to cover her years: the boy had amazing lungs. “That’s your excuse!”

Tony slammed the table with his palm.

“Peter, we are not discussing this topic anymore!” The man lost his temper and Peter faltered. Tony never yelled at him, it simply didn’t happen. “You are not seeing her and that is final!”

“Fuck you!” The boy ran away and Tony took a moment to blink.

“Hey!” He started after the boy but Pepper caught his arm. “Hey! You won’t take that tone with me!”

“I talk how I want!” Peter shouted from his room. For once, Pepper was grateful they did not have neighbors.

“Not under my roof!”

“Screw you!”

“Oh, that is so mature!” The screaming match continued. “One more phrase like that and you are grounded!”

“You can’t ground me! I am Spiderman!”

“Tony!” Pepper rubbed his back and urged him to calm down. “Don’t sink to his level.”

The man took in a couple of breaths, the exercises were to keep PTSD attacks at bay but they worked quite well against rebellious teenagers.

“I know, be the mature one, his frontal lobes are still developing.”

“Exactly,” the woman smiled. Tension was still there but at least it was quiet.

Then came the music from Peter’s room, something punk something, Pepper’s music education had been scarce at best. She recognized Tony’s favorite bands and some of the more popular pop singers but otherwise she was tone deaf.

“Oh for-“

“Tony,” She guided her husband to the kitchen and took his coffee cup. She refilled it and took one for herself. She chuckled as Tony gulped half of his drink down in one gulp.

“Well, that’s is what I get when I deny the use of suit under emotional turmoil.”

“As coping mechanisms go, that isn’t too bad.”

Tony smiled sadly, still obviously rigid from the heated argument.

“Do you remember how it was before? He insisted on calling me Mr Stark. He disobeyed me, yes, but we never had a fight.”

“This is a good sign,” Pepper nodded and the man raised his eyebrows in surprise. “He is comfortable with you. You only argue with those who you trust and love. He knows you   
won’t leave him.”

“Never,” Tony shook his head, the thought disgusted him. Overall, Peter was an easy kid, smart with good morals. He had been goody good shoes for 15 years, it was about time the boy got a chance to let loose once in a while.

The man leaned his back against the table and breathed out.

“What did the doctor say?”

The man shook his head: “There is no improvement. They have tried three different medications and none of them have had any effect.”

“Isn’t that rare?” Pepper blanched and Tony shrugged.

“I am not sure. By what I read, it is not uncommon to try different medications or combinations until the right dosage is found. But none that they have tried have had any positive effect, or the effect has been minimal at best.”

The woman leaned towards her man, their foreheads touched and Tony pulled her closer.

“What if Peter visited? Maybe it will help-“

“No,” Tony’s answer was immediate, Pepper saw fear and concern in his eyes. “I am not subjecting my kid to that situation.”

“He is May’s kid too.”

“She hurt him. You weren’t there, Pepp. You didn’t see it-“

Tony’s eyes gained a haunted look. Pepper had not been there that day. She had not been in Parker residence. She had only heard what Peter and Tony had been able to tell her but that did not help her get fully in. She did not understand the bond the two of them now had, it was a tie only gained by going through a traumatic experience.

“I don’t want to deprive Peter of the only living family member he has but if that is required to keep him safe,” Tony swallowed and paused. “I won’t hesitate a minute.”


	3. If My Thoughts Course Through My Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter visits Queens and the place won't leave him alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for comments and kudos! I am quite uncertain where this story is going so prompts and suggestions are more than appreciated.

“So, Peter, any plans for today?” Pepper asked as she reached for a piece of toast. The boy shrugged, fork and knife making their way through a pile of pancakes.

“I was thinking about going to Queens, to clean the apartment for a bit.”

“Do you need a ride?” Tony asked looking at the boy. The breakfast moment was tense, neither of the men had apologized for yesterday. Pepper had taken no sides in the matter, both had their points. She had gotten used to handling the aftermath and the forced politeness Peter and Tony regarded each other with. Every word was careful and deliberate and aimed to please the other. 

Tony did not want Peter to go to the apartment, worried that it might be jarring to his recovering psyche but he knew the boy was dead set on his decision.

“No,” Peter shook his head. “I’ll take the subway. It has been a while. Then I will patrol some.”

“Make sure to be back by 11,” Pepper sipped her coffee.

“Have you finished your homework?” Tony finished his.

Peter nodded again: “Yes on both accounts.”

He stood up, cleaned up his place and ran to the elevator. Then he was gone. Tony rolled his eyes.

“Little whirlwind.”

“He seems to be getting better,” Pepper crossed her legs with a small smile.

“His grades are getting back to the starting point and he is sleeping alright.”

“He smiles more.”

“He is still tense.”

“It’s normal, you know it,” the woman stood up and walked to her man. Tony looked up to her, his hands playing with her ginger hair.

“I never wanted the kid to understand me. I wanted to protect him from this.”

“I know,” Pepper sighed and ran her hands through his hair. “But we must make do with what we have, the three of us.”

Tony bent his head and Pepper pressed him close to her. For a moment, neither said a word, they communicated through their bodies. 

“We have the house for ourselves.”

They communicated the whole day.

 

 

Queens Boulevard was the same way as he left it, same houses, same faces, even the very same posters on the walls. Peter didn’t know what to expect. It felt like he was coming back from the war. It had been easier to imagine everything was destroyed and run down. Queens could never compare to Manhattan in terms of glory but he knew these streets. 

It was home.

He felt like smacking himself. This was not his home, not for now. He was being ungrateful to Mr Stark and Pepper, they had taken him in when he was in need of an adult. Those two had been under no obligation, Mr Stark had signed guardianship papers the moment they had been presented to him, his hand had not wavered, his voice had been steady and strong. He had wanted Peter.

He was being a horrible person.

Peter made his way up the stairs and opened the door. Cold air met him, the heat had been turned off but rent was still being paid. All the furniture was there, books and shelves were covered in dust. He clicked on the light, the apartment was lifeless. Mr Stark had hired a cleaning company to clean up the blood after the investigation had closed. 

Peter opened the cleaning closet and took out the hoover. He vacuumed the living room and his room. The last time he had been there had been to collect his belongings. The bed still had the same sheets, some of his clothes remained on the chair. He cleaned May’s room and set to fighting the dust. He sneezed multiple times, so much so he set a hand to his forehead to check for fever. He wiped the glass frames clean, they all remained on their places. Mr Stark always admired them when he visited. One of the man’s favorites was picture that had been taken when Peter was six months. He was looking at the camera, sucking on his fist.

The boy smiled, he wished he knew who had taken the picture. Was it his mother? Father? May? Uncle Ben?

So many things he had not thought to ask when he had the chance. How much of his life was going to be a complete mystery now. He never even knew his parents favorite movies…

The boy shook his head. The apartment was soon clean, bad food emptied from the fridge, he was all ready for a patrol.

 

 

The clock struck ten. Tony surfed the channels and Pepper read a magazine beside him. Phone was on the table, set to alarm them of any incoming news about Spiderman or dramatic changes in Peter’s vitals. 

Tony was clearly on the edge, Pepper noted. It was still an hour before Peter was supposed to come back so nothing was technically wrong, but the woman was used to the Stark’s mindset. Tony worried about his boy constantly, there was no reasoning with him.

The elevator dinged and Peter stepped out in his normal clothes, bag hoisted over his shoulder.

“Kid,” Tony straightened up but the boy didn’t greet them. The door to his room closed, no sound came from the inside. The pair looked at each other. The man stood up.

“This is what I feared.”

Tony walked to the boy’s door and waited a moment. Then he knocked gently.

“Peter? Is everything okay?”

He strained his ears and heard a small sniffle. Tony’s heart sunk at the sound. 

“I’m coming in, buddy.”

He found the boy laying on his bed, face down on pillows. It was like a scene from a teen drama. The man sat on the bed and rubbed the boy’s lower back.

“Tell me what’s wrong.”

“Everything,” Peter whimpered. “No, they won’t stop.”

Tony’s blood froze: no, Peter couldn’t be –

“Who won’t stop?” He asked gently, dreading the answer. He checked his mind over everything he had read about schizophrenia. It was highly hereditary and traumatic events   
could onset it. Was Peter on the same path as his aunt?

“The tears,” to his surprise, the boy sits up and rests his head on his mentors shoulder. Wet trails are prominent on his face. “I started crying on patrol. I couldn’t finish it.”

The man feels like laughing.

“Kiddo,” he pulls the child closer and tucks the small head under his chin. “It’s alright, I’m glad you understood the signs and came back.”

He didn’t say home, he avoided the word. Peter had to make the decision to grant their apartment the title.

They sit together, waiting for the bout to finish. He never hurries the boy, never makes him feel embarrassed about showing his emotions. The psychologist had said it was important for Peter that he is granted permission to be himself without any pressure to ‘get better’. Tony understood it, he had been through so much trauma the process would stay fresh on his mind for all eternity.

Peter is wiping away the final tears just as Pepper comes in with a tall glass of water.

“Do you want to talk?” Tony asks and Peter shrugs.

“How did it feel to be back?” Pepper knelt in front of the pair.

“I feel like a burden,” The boy whispers. “I know it is crazy, my mind keeps saying it is not true but I just expect you to get sick of me.”

“If it were to happen, it would have happened during the first week,” Tony smiled sadly. “You’re stuck with us.”

The boy laughed wetly and buried his face into his mentor’s chest. Under his ear, a strong heart kept beating, he enjoyed the sound and the constant rhythm of life. 

Once he had calmed down, Pepper reached her hand.

“Here,” She gave him a pill, the same ones he had eaten for the first few nights. “You need to rest to get up at seven.”

When living at Queens, taking the subway had meant waking up at six. It was still strange to get used to new habits, including trips to Midtown High. 

Without a word, Peter chugged the pill and drank the water. He knew the effect would not be immediate but it would help him relax and ease his thoughts. 

“I feel like I’m in a limbo, a purgatory, and I don’t know which way to turn.”

Tony frowned at the statement, he was no stranger to the sentiment. After the return from Afghanistan, he had been at a loss of how to convince the world the capture had changed his persona and that his agenda was now towards peace with no ulterior motives. 

“It will take a while, maybe even a long time, but you need to focus on the things that make you feel comfortable. It will guide you.”

When had his life turned to life coaching a teenager?

Peter did not react, he just sat against Tony, with Pepper’s hand in his hair. He knew it should make him feel something, before he would have been touched at their affections,   
maybe slightly embarrassed. But now, all he felt was a void.

There was something pivotal missing from his life and he was not getting it back.

He didn’t realize his eyes had closed. Pepper took off his shoes and he crawled towards his pillow.

“Try to get some sleep, kid,” Tony whispered as he tucked the boy in.

Peter was grateful they left after that. He had a lot to think about.


	4. Would You Help Me Sort Out Yesterday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's psychologist gives an advice, the boy's interpretation is controversial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for kudos and comments!

“Pepper and Tony are the guideline example of a modern couple, then I come and ruin the picture.”

Peter played with a thread on his sweatshirt, curled in a cat like position on the overly large armchair. His psychologist, a young preppy woman nods, pen tapping against her chin.

“Why do you think that?”

He shrugs: “They were planning their wedding but everything was put in a halt because I came to them. They were supposed to officiate their relationship and focus on work, maybe have one kid. Tony is nearing fifty, I know he wishes for a kid of his own, we talked about it once before everything.”

“Tony and Pepper are both adults,” The woman says with a controlled tone, she liked the boy and wanted to help him see reason. “It was their decision, you did not force them into anything.”

“Pepper sometimes reads wedding magazines,” Peter is ashamed to admit.

“It has nothing to do with you, she is just looking for some ideas. They will get married.”

“But what if they don’t?”

It was a possibility that had been eating his heart. He wanted his mentor to be happy and if he was in the way…

“Then it is their decision that you did not influence. Peter, if getting married was the only thing that mattered to them, you coming to live with them would not have stopped the plans.”

The boy knew they were getting no where, he was stubborn and refused to see a possibility where everything wrong was not caused by his actions and choices.

They are silent for a moment, the woman waiting for him to speak. Peter does not comment anymore.

“Tony called me, you visited your apartment and had a slight breakdown.”

The boy shrugged.

“He mentioned that you feel lost.”

“Yes,” He nods readily. “I don’t know how I’m supposed to act. I had my life figured out, routines and what was my role and now- I don’t know what is expected of me.”

“Tony expects nothing more than you are willing to give. You need to give yourself time, all three of you need time. It is a big adjustment for all of you.”

“I mean, Tony was my mentor, a friend and that relationship worked just fine. Now we are always together, we live together and I don’t know what he expects of me. Can I act the same as before, do I need to be sad or angry-“

“You need to be you, whatever role you feel comfortable in, and then you can build on that.”

“It’s so difficult to feel anything!” Peter lets out a frustrated grunt. 

They are silent for a moment, each pondering on alternative solutions.

“I have a suggestion,” the woman leans forward. “How about you leave your comfort zone? Do something slightly risky? That way you can get some adrenaline pumping and regain   
some of your confidence.”

Peter wants to laugh at the word choices, his freetime was certainly not risk free, one faulty web sling and he would decorate the pavement.

But he had to admit, the idea was starting to make sense.

“Yes,” he nods. “I can think of that.”

 

 

 

He steals money from Tony.

He should have started with something smaller, like taking up skateboarding but the wallet was just sitting there. Peter looked around, neither of the adults were present, he opened the wallet and his eyes bulged: it held 500 dollars. For a moment, his conscience screamed at him, it was a lot of money, more than he had ever seen in cash. But to Tony this was nothing, the man could lose 100 000 dollars and not bat an eye. His mentor had more money than anyone could spend in a lifetime, he wouldn’t miss a couple of hundred. Besides, Tony was now in charge of giving him an allowance, this money would eventually be his, maybe in a while.

He dropped the wallet back onto the table and slid the bills into his back pocket. He wiped his finger prints from the leather and let out a breath. He did feel something, slight guilt and that just made him giddy. 

It was a welcome change from the melancholic mist occupying his mind.

 

 

 

He and Ned go to a pizzeria and he offers. Usually Ned is the one paying, his parents are rich and spoil their son and it is a nice change. It is a way for him to thank Ned for staying beside him during the past few months. How he has kept contact and visited and helped Peter maintain a sense of normalcy in his life.

After pizza they go to movies and watch two movies back to back. They eat a ton of candy, so much that Peter’s stomach is hurting by the time he makes it back to the Tower. 

Tony and Pepper are sitting on the floor by the coffee table, packets of Chinese take-out in front of them. A candle is lit, it is a small scale date night. 

“Hey, sweetie,” Pepper calls as Peter hangs his jacket. “We got you some Pad Thai and dumplings.”

Usually Peter loved dumplings, Tony had introduced them to him during one of his Spoil-Peter days and the dish had instantly become his favorite food. But now he just heads to the sink for a glass of water.

“No, thanks, I’m stuffed.”

“From what?” Tony takes another mouthful of rice. Peter could barely stand the sight of food. Maybe having a ton of gummy worms and marshmallows in addition to greasy Italian cuisine was not such a good idea.

“Ned and I had a movie night and it went a little overboard,” He chuckles with embarrassment and Pepper smiles in sympathy.

“It’s alright, those things happen. Did you at least have fun?”

“Yes,” Peter nodded, grin spreading on his face. “It was the best! I can’t remember when I last had so much fun- I mean-“ He stuttered but the adults didn’t look offended.

“It’s okay, kid. Why would you even want to hang out with us relics?”

“Speak for yourself,” Pepper swatted her man’s arm and Tony grinned mischievously. Peter relaxed, he could not remember when Tony had last chuckled like that. When had Pepper wore a smile so genuine? When had the three of them last joked around like this?

Maybe there was some truth in the shrinks words, Peter thought as he saw between the couple. He took the remote and turned it to Movie Channel where they were showing Titanic.

Leaving you comfort zone was the route for him.


End file.
